


lifelines (her solace, her courage)

by angelaxy



Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Their familiar voices pulled her away from the dark, persistent, bringing her back to reality where she would be walking in a tightrope of life and death.
Relationships: Theo/Reira/Vincent
Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879402
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	lifelines (her solace, her courage)

**Author's Note:**

> For Metamorphosis prompt, I couldn't resist to write this~
> 
> A spin-off prologue for one of my series, not necessarily connected but same pairings, same story~  
> I just have a strong need to write this ~~(as usual, self indulgent lolll)~~

The last thing she remembered was the sharp pang of pain in her chest. A familiar voice pulled her away from the dark, no, not only one voice, but two — an unwanted pull because the darkness was comforting she almost wanted to stay here forever. 

Yet, those voices were persistent, pulling her back to reality where she would be walking in a tightrope of life and death.

Reira’s eyes shot open and she jolted awake on the bed, a gasp, then she breathed once, deep and slow. Gaze drifted to see a certain face looking back at her. “T..Theo— “

“Just keep breathing slowly. Take your time.” His face unusually tensed, panic and worry creased his forehead. 

Reira obeyed, breathing in and breathing out. From nearby, she heard another voice, a comforting voice that was always able to soothe her troubled heart.

“Reira..” Vincent said, “Do you remember what happened to you?”

“Yes. I.. I was on my way to visit you two in the Art Gallery.” Reira frowned, feeling her need to have the answer amidst the confusion. Why did they act like this? Their faces were so grievous as if she just died.

_Wait—_

Theo seemed restless as he stood up from the bed, staring down at her. “Let me remind you what happened. You were attacked.” He said immediately.

Vincent was still sitting on the bed, frowning at his brother after witnessing how the fear lingered in her eyes. “Theo, don’t startle her.”

“Better remember fast than startle her more later, broer. She doesn’t have much time.” Even so, his heart tightened at the sight of her, so troubled, so confused, and his mind strayed too far to the time he found her dead in the alley. “I know she can handle it.”

Reira blinked twice, unflinching under Theo’s intense gaze. “Attacked? But..” Abruptly, she glanced down to her hands, her arms, her body. “I’m okay….?”

Theo took a moment before he spoke. “Remember that shortcut alley I told you? A pureblood vampire attacked you there, and you didn’t survive.” He managed to soften his words, even only a little bit, yet his hands already clenched into fists. “You were bitten.”

“What do you mean?” Reira laughed nervously, shifting to sit on the edge, beside Vincent. Palpable fear and anxiety in her voice. “I’m here now, so of course I survived.”

Vincent glanced sideways to her. “Actually, you both survived and didn’t. Reira.. You’re in transition.” Lips tugged upward in angelic smile, though a little different than his usual ones.

“I found you dead in that alley and now you’re transitioning.” Theo closed his eyes, jaw clenched — his memory forced him to remember the sight of her, bled to death in the darkened alley.

“..No.” Disbelief marred her feature, even though she knew they wouldn't lie to her, especially not about this, even though she felt there was something missing within her. The absence of something utterly vital that was so profound, it felt like she was only a living corpse now. “No, no, no.” Her fingers clutched the bed sheet beside her, head shaking furiously.

“Don’t believe us?” Theo strode to the window to open the curtain that he kept close.

The golden glow of afternoon sunlight that was beautiful to human eyes, now blinded her until she had to squint and used her hands to cover her eyes, then groaning at the overwhelming light behind the closed eyelids. “Close it, please close it!” Her senses were not like how they used to be, it seemed.

“Reira..” Vincent put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright, you remembered what you’ve heard about this, right? When someone’s in transition, you only have to do something and you’ll be okay.”

The curtains were closed when Theo heaved a sigh as he sat down beside her, a little hunched, elbows rested on his knees. “Drink human blood or die, for real this time.” He glanced at her, his eyes seemed screaming, pleading for her to choose to live. Even as a vampire.

Vincent retracted his hand but kept his eyes on her. “Whoever, or whatever you are won’t make us think differently of you.”

“And you have until midnight.” Theo looked away.

“We’ll always be here with you, for you, it won’t ever change.” Vincent tried to appeal to her.

Distressed, she breathed deeply. “That’s it? Drink the rouge or die?” Her eyes drifted towards the desk and saw a glass filled with red wine — no, that was not a wine. It was much more terrifying. _Blood._ Reira stood, sauntered over to lift the glass. “Drink this and I’ll be saved?”

“Yes.” Theo and Vincent said in unison.

Reira looked to them, one by one, feeling her throat burning with indescribable ache from the scent of blood within the crystalline glass. Was this how vampires felt when they craved blood? Horrified, she put it down back to the tray in instinct.

Theo abruptly stood up, approaching her. “What the hell are you thinking? Drink.” He took the glass and forced it over to her hand.

“You can’t force me, Theo.” Reira glared, they were used to banter before, but this? This was an argument about life and death matters, her death. “ _Do not_ force me.”

As much as it frustrated him, even Theo himself couldn’t resist her. He won’t lose her for the second time. “If you don’t drink this, you’ll die.” Words spoken through gritted teeth. “Do you intend to die?”

Reira didn’t answer — she had no answer yet, only glaring stubbornly and shoved the glass back to him.

“Theo, she’s right. This is her decision.” Vincent was already behind him.

“You and I both know, broer, you don’t want her to die either.” Theo glanced over to Vincent for a moment before returning to Reira. “I can force you and it’ll be over.” Even he would bear the guilt and regret his whole life, better than to lose her forever.

“But you won’t dare.” Reira averted her gaze away to escape his piercing eyes. “Or else, I would hate you my whole life. This is _my_ decision, Theo.” And she was aware of the weight of her words, a life as a vampire meant centuries and it meant centuries-worth of hatred, she used those exact words to emphasize it. A part of her wondered if she could hate him? Theo did these kinds of acts because he truly cared, and could she really blame him for that?

Theo put down the glass in the tray forcefully until the content spilled out a little. Frustrated. How could she make him scared this much? He already realized it, that was how much he loved her.

“Leave me alone.” Reira turned, walked away from them.

For some moments, Theo insisted to stay but Vincent only had to nod and smile at him, he followed his older brother out of her room. Vincent was always the considerate one, even more so when it was about her — love truly made you do wonderful things.

A few hours had passed and when she opened the curtain to see the sky was dark, stars were sparkling bright. Midnight would be approaching soon. Reira sat down on her chair desk, conflicted gaze fixated on the glass that filled with blood. Her hand stretched out to reach the glass, swirling it a little as she thought of her choice and all the emotional rush that happened within her.

Even before this happened, she already let go of her past, and had been living here with them wholeheartedly, but it was the thought of being a blood-drinking creature that scared her the most. Then she remembered _them_ , the two people she loved the most, more than anything and she knew, as a human, she would be separated from them — but being forced to face it this fast? It frightened her.

Reira remembered what Vincent said earlier, that they won’t think of her differently. _Are you sure, Vincent? With my fangs bared, how I’ll be drinking blood, and god knows what else might change me from the girl you know. Will you look at me the same way?_

But Theo, that was another case. _You will accept me, no matter what, right, Theo? You were so terrified at the thought of me choosing to die earlier, that was why you said you will force me to drink. You can’t hide from me, I know you too well._

Reira slowly brought the glass to her mouth with the thought of them, heart overflowed with so much love for Vincent and Theo who had been on her side this whole time, whom she loved with all of her heart. With one selfish thought, the edge of the glass met her lips;

_I don’t want to lose both of you._

Reira had always been selfish at heart, it was why she loved them _both_ , wanted them _both_ by her side.

The crimson liquid flowed into her mouth and she took a gulp, then another. The darkness embraced her, welcomed her as one of their own.

A loud sound of broken glass from inside her room startled both Vincent and Theo who had been waiting outside her door. They barged in and saw the crystalline glass shattered to pieces, blood splattered across the wooden floor. 

Theo was horrified at the sight before him, his voice rising high. “Is this your choice?!” But, as his gaze drifted to her, he found blood staining her lips and the realization dawned, _you drank the blood._ He sauntered to her and took her into his arms, his hand cradled her head while she was shaking in his embrace. “That was wise of you.” The tone was gentle, he kissed her hair affectionately, relieved, proud of her choice. _I won’t lose you_ , he thought over and over again, thus brought him relief.

“I-I’m sorry, I.. I can’t finish it all…” Reira stuttered with shaky breaths, hands trembling, her chin rested over Theo’s shoulder. Fingers clung to his shirt as if it was her lifeline.

Vincent approached them, wiping off the bloodstain from her lips lovingly, the angelic smile painted on his handsome features. “As long as you drank it, it’s all right. We understand.”

Before she knew, tears were flowing down her cheeks. “I’m scared..” And she was still shaking, trying her best to compose herself to no avail.

Vincent’s lips pressed on her forehead. “Sshh, don’t be scared, you can cry, or be angry, as much as you want. We’re here.” He stroked her hair softly while Theo was still holding her, not too tight, not too loose either, just the perfect embrace she needed. Vincent’s voice was her solace as he vowed, “You have us, Reira. Always.”

“We’ll protect you.” Theo vowed from the deepest part of his heart.

And she cried, and cried until no tears left to cry.

 _But, I’ll be alright_ , was her silent vow.


End file.
